1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a Wi-Fi (Wireless-Fidelity) premises/home to vehicle telematics interface system and method that uses Wi-Fi technology to enable communications between a security system protecting a premises and a vehicle. The vehicle is equipped with a Wi-Fi transceiver and processor that allow Wi-Fi data communications and a monitor/display that is preferably integrated into the dashboard display of the vehicle.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Security system installations frequently place video cameras and security monitoring sensors, such as intrusion sensors and motion detectors, throughout and around the perimeter of a protected space to detect the presence of an intruder. The status of the security system and the video camera recordings are frequently available for review within the protected space, such as on a security console and video display. Typically a central security station at a distant location can also review the status of the complete security system and camera recordings by communications over a telephone line and/or cable network and/or internet connection and/or radio frequency link.
However in many present security systems for residential home and commercial properties, a person or homeowner entering the premises cannot review the status of the complete security system or view the video camera recordings prior to entering the premises because the status and video recordings are only available for viewing inside the premises. This restriction may allow the person entering the premises to inadvertently walk into a burglary in progress in the protected premises without the security system giving any forewarning to the person of the burglary.